1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a print processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, in a printing system, much attention is given to reduction not only in initial costs of introduction of an image processing apparatus and a printing system but also in total cost of ownership (TCO) including costs of consumables such as print paper and colorant (e.g., toner) from a standpoint of business expenses and global environmental protection.
Conventionally, a problem is that, when an image processing apparatus is placed in an office and access to a network is available via the image processing apparatus, every person who desires to print, can use the image processing apparatus. In such an office environment, because no restriction on use of the image processing apparatus is applied to a person, printing is often performed without making a setting that contributes to reduction in the TCO such as a setting for monochromatic printing and duplex printing. Accordingly, business costs can be increased.
In this regard, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-185629 discusses an image processing apparatus that restricts use of a function by a user based on restriction information corresponding to each user. The image processing apparatus of this kind determines whether a print job output from a host computer can be performed based on user restriction information.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-312067 discusses an image processing apparatus in which a print setting of a print job cannot be specified and changed by a user. In this type of image processing apparatus, when a change in a print setting is not permitted to a user of a host computer, a print job is performed without changing a setting of a print job. On the other hand, when a change of a print setting is permitted to a user of a host computer, the user of the image processing apparatus can change the print setting of the print job on the image processing apparatus. In this case, the image processing apparatus performs the print job according to the changed print setting.
A processing apparatus can restrict use of a function by a user and utilize a box printing function. According to a box printing function, print data from a host computer is stored in a hard disk in an image processing apparatus and the stored print data is output afterwards according to an instruction given from an operation screen of an image processing apparatus. In the case of the box printing, a print setting of print data and restriction information of a user instructing a box printing can contradict each other.
For example, when a user who sends print data from a host computer to an image processing apparatus, is permitted to perform color printing, print data stored in a hard disk using a box printing function is provided with a print setting indicating that a color printing can be permitted. When the print data is a business form to be printed in a color printing, the print data is provided with a print setting indicating that the print data is printed in a color printing. However, when a user is permitted to perform only monochromatic printing, namely, a user is prevented from color printing, if the user attempts to print the print data using a box printing function, monochromatic print is output. Accordingly, the print setting is inappropriately changed in this case. On the other hand, when change in the print setting is not permitted to the print data, the user who is prevented from color printing cannot instruct printing of the print data.
That is, in a conventional technique, a selection between printing according to restriction information of a user who instructs a box printing, and printing according to a setting of print data whose print setting is unchangeable, cannot be made arbitrarily in accordance with a restriction policy.